1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a display method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that an image processing apparatus is connected to an external server on a network to use services provided by the external server. According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-31465, for example, it has been known that an image processing apparatus selects printable documents from among documents stored in a document management server and displays a list thereof.
It has also been known that, when the image processing apparatus uses an external service, the external server is provided with a web server function and a web browser is used as a means of connecting the image processing apparatus with the external server. In this case, the web browser of the image processing apparatus requests an operation screen from the external server. An application on the external server transmits hypertext markup language (HTML) data for displaying the operation screen in response to the request from the image processing apparatus. The web browser of the image processing apparatus analyzes the received HTML data to display the operation screen based on the description of the received HTML data.